Flowers
by kdh1997
Summary: Fiona finds flowers on the doorstep of her tree fort. When she finds out they hadn't been for Cake she starts to look for who had sent them.
1. Dreams

Fiona and Cake were on their way back to their tree house after having fought the ice queen again. It had been a tough day and they were both ready to call it a night. When they got inside they both jumped onto the couch only to find they didn't hit it. They both looked to see that they were floating just above it. Cake began getting scared thinking it had been cursed or something but Fiona had a good idea what was going on "Marshal, knock it off already." she said annoyed. "Fine." he said becoming visible and let them both fall right on the couch like they had planed.

Cake's tail frizzed out and she shrank down and hid under Fiona's hat. "Oh come on, your still doing that? You know it doesn't help any." Marshal said floating above Fiona and taunting Cake slightly "Lee, leave Cake alone." she said still annoyed. "Not unless you admit you are totally into me." Lee said with a smile. "Will you knock it off already you knuckle head? Haven't we already been through this?" she asked rolling her eyes "I know you like me, you just don't want to admit it." he said floating on his back with his hands holding the back of his head lazily.

Fiona began treating him like he wasn't there. She went to the fridge and grabbed a juice box and went back to the couch where she tried to play on BMO. Annoyed by her attempts he acted like he had left and when he was sure she had though he had he hissed right in her face. She didn't say anything though, Cake gripped her hat tighter in fear, all she did was lean slightly so she could see the screen. "Man, come on! Fine I'll leave Cake alone." he said. "Promise?" she said finally acknowledging he was there. "I swear." he said.

Fiona smiled and nodded "Want to play co-op?" she asked pulling out another controller. "Sure." he said and floated next to her and began playing the game with her. Cake managed to crawl out from underneath of Fiona's hat and sat on the other side of her to keep as far from him as she could. After a few hours Fiona had decided she needed some sleep. Marshal reluctantly left to give her the ability to sleep and went home to his cave not too far away from their tree house.

He sat in there for a few hours playing a few cords on his ax before turning in as well. He liked visiting Fiona, it was always fun to do. He thought about this as he slept only to find his mind had wondered else where in his sleep. When he woke up he found himself uncomfortable and in need of a shower. He got in the shower as he thought about his dream, he had never had a dream like that in all his years. He stood under the running water with his head against the wall. His mind trying to make sense of it all. It just didn't seem to make sense at all!

He got out of the shower and got dressed before he went out and looked for anything good for breakfast. He looked around his cave but nothing looked any good. He went a bit further and found some berries so he picked and drank the red from them as to keep himself over till he found something better. However he had trouble finding anything till he got to Tree Trunks apple patch. He knew he could find some good apples in that old mans apple fields.

When he had drank the red out of a few apples he left knowing he was full, yet for some reason he didn't quite feel it. It was like his fangs themselves were sore or something and only felt good when they were drinking. He decided to ignore it though and went to go visit his two favorite people to pick on. He made it into their tree house easy and without a noise. He had just about gotten behind Fiona and Cake and was going to scare the both of them out of their minds "Marshal don't even think about it." Fiona said "How did you know I was here?" he asked amazed slightly. "I just knew." she said simply. "It's cause you like me." he said with a smile. "Marshal, will you cut it out already?" Fiona said getting tired of it over and over again. "Nope, not till you admit to it." Marshal said with a smile as he floated in front of her.

Cake was shaking like a leaf but happened to notice a small change in the way he smelled, however she was too sacred to care about it as she hide back under Fiona's hat. "Cake, at least shrink down a little." Fiona said as Cake tried to get under her hat in her normal size. "Why don't you ever take that off?" Marshal wondered as some of her golden hair came out. "My hair goes everywhere, it makes it hard for me to fight when I have to keep my hair out of my face and such." she said stuffing her hair back into her hat. "Well your not adventuring now." Marshal said trying to make a point. "Well, I just like it this way." she said trying to drop the subject.

Marshal floated around for a while as Fiona tried to fix her hat and hair from Cakes constant moving trying to hide better. She groaned in aggravation as she decided that she needed to take her hat off entirely if she wanted to get it back on comfortably. Marshal watched as she struggled to get Cake off her head along with her hat, and then continued to watch as he had trouble brushing her own hair. "You need some help or something?" he asked as she continued to have problems with her hair. "Normally Cake helps me brush it when it gets this messed up, but she seems to be too sacred to right now." Fiona said looking over at Cake who was shaking underneath her hat still.

Marshal took the brush out of her hands and held it out of her reach. "Oh come on Marshal! Give it back!" she shouted trying to jump for it. "Nope, I going to help with your hair. It's no fun anymore just watching you struggle with it." he said floating in and out of reach. She sighed in aggravation and had thoughts of just throwing something at him but the only things within reach were breakable. "Fine, but if you mess it up I'm taking scissors to yours." she threatened causing him to shiver at the thought. "Right, I wont mess this up." he said as he carefully brushed her hair.

It took a little bit but he got it fully brushed out and fixed. She looked it over and smiled "Thanks Marshal. You did a really nice job." she said standing up. "Well of course, I have to keep my hair looking good too you know." he said with a smile. She picked her hat back up "What, your going to mess up all the hard work I just did by putting it back into your hat?! Come on, just let your hair out for a little while. It could probably use the fresh air." Marshal said. She rolled her eyes "Fine, but only this one time." Fiona said and Cake quickly evacuated the hat and went into her shirt pocket. "Cake, why cant you seem to forgive me?" Marshal said with a small smile as he floated upside down so he could look down at her. "You tried to kill both of us! If I hadn't have thought fast you would have killed me for sure!" Cake said. "I said sorry." Marshal said not sure what more she wanted from him.

Marshal got an idea "Hey want to see something cool?" he asked and Fiona shrugged "Sure!" as she came over to see what he had in mind. He went over to the table she had that BMO would normally sit on when she played games on him. There he placed something on the table that liked like a bag of chips. "What's so cool about chips?" she asked confused "This is just what I kept them in since I didn't have anything better at the time." he said as he spilled the contents onto the table so she could see. They were tinny glowing people and they were trying to run around randomly. "Marshal, did you put them there?!" Fiona asked a bit angry "No, no. Watch." he said and they all began running back to the bag. "They like the chips. They just climbed in on their own and have been eating the chips. It was another reason I kept them in it." he said and kept them from getting back into the bag.

Fiona was about to get mad at him "You should see this, this is what I thought was cool about them." he said taking one of the apples he had drank from before out and placing it on the table. Fiona watched as the apple vanished in seconds. "Whoa! What happen?" she asked not sure "They ate it. They eat everything food based fast. When I first found them the bag was full of red hot barbeque chips, and then it was all gone. Right now they are trying to get they are trying to get the crumbs." he said and let them climb back into the bag where they continued to clean the bag. "That was kinda neat." she said looking into the bag to see them glowing much better inside it.

After that they decided on a bit of PVP however Fiona got a bit aggravated that he beat her in the game several times in a row. "Admit it, I'm better at this game!" Marshal said with a big smile "Fine, you kick my rump at it." she said crossing her arms. "It's getting a bit late." Fiona said looking at the clock. "Yeah, I guess. See you later." Marshal said before floating out the window and back to his cave. He found himself on his guitar again that night, but this time his music was different. It was softer and seemed happier. He didn't realize this till he listened to the recording of it though. He tried to figure out why he had changed his music like that but he couldn't seem to pin it down, it was evasive as his dream was. He began to wonder if the two were connected.

It was only when he had another dream with her in it, even more direct than the last, nearly hitting tier 15. Did he actually have an idea of what the deal was? He woke sweating and even more uncomfortable than the time before. He took another shower finding he needed the cold to get comfortable again, he would not stoop so low as to try to please himself. He stood in his shower as he let the water take away his discomfort, it felt a bit good really. He just wished he knew why he had that dream, he had two thoughts of what provoked it. A: Hanging out with Fiona too much. Which he had been doing more than usual. or B: He had gained some kind of sickness. He was not sure if it was a possibility of it being both or if he was wrong, but he knew now it was definitely centered around her.

As he got out of his shower and dressed he decided that he should try to avoid her entirely for a period of time. He grabbed his chest, it hurt. "What the? It felt like I had a stake put through my heart." he thought out loud. "I definitely need to avoid her." he said to himself but it only increased the pain he felt. It was as if the thought of being without her would kill him. However he tried to stick with it and didn't visit her once that night. However, he didn't get any sleep. Nor did he eat anything. He just didn't feel hungry and he couldn't seem to close his eyes either. As the next night hit he shouted out in aggravation "Fine, I give! I can't stay away from her!"


	2. Flowers

Marshal couldn't help it any more as he got out of his bed and got dressed before floating out of his house and cave. _I wonder how Fiona is._ he thought before cursing it. Despite the fact he tried to deny himself why he was going over by saying it was just so he could see if she was doing anything fun he knew deep down why he was really going over. When he was over though she wasn't anywhere inside. Curious he decided to fly over to the Candy Kingdom to see if he could find her there.

To his luck she was there. However he was worried when he saw her talking to Gumball, he knew at one point she had a crush on him. Though he had no idea why, he hated getting dirty too much. He had to be carried just about everywhere that was either wet, had mud/wet grass, or had sludge. He didn't like to fight and stayed away from things that smelled unless he had no choice, which he would where a gas mask. Fiona was way too different from him, she loved to fight, didn't care much about getting dirty or smelly, and was not much of one who had to dress up 24/7 like he does.

He continued to watch them while invisible to see if anything happened between the two of them. However it seemed fine as far as he could tell, it was just him giving her a mission to take down a ogre who was planning to eat his entire kingdom. The usual. He was about to fly off to wait for her at her tree fort when he got a look at the ogre. It was huge! He found himself worried that Fiona might not be able to handle something of that proportion. He continued to watch as she fought the giant and quickly found that she wasn't fully hurting it. It was getting a scrape or two but it just seemed to be getting angry.

At one point it grabbed both her and Cake and he knew it would hurt when they landed. He caught the both of them mid air. "Whoa, careful! What were you guys doing trying to fly?" he asked sarcastically "We need to beat that guy." Fiona said trying to get out so she could try again. "Well, I think you might need some help with that." he said with a smile. "We can handle it!" Fiona said jumping out of his grip and landing on the ground with Cake. He watched for a moment before they were thrown again and he wasn't able to catch them. "You sure you don't need any help?" he asked with a raised eye brow. "Fine, maybe we need a little help." Fiona said as she brushed some of the dirt off her and stood up.

Marshal smiled as he summoned and army of skeletons and changed into his more monstrous form. Even with that though the ogre was much larger than he was. "Hey Cake, can you try to restrain his arms?" he asked as he tried to fight it too. "Sure thing!" she said and grew in size as she wrapped around his arms. "Careful up there Cake!" Fiona shouted as she ran up to the ogre and began attacking him in the face with the help of Marshal. After a while the ogre ran off leaving the three behind tired but successful. "Have you forgave me yet Cake?" Marshal asked with a smirk "Try again some other time honey, I still am a bit angry at you." Cake said turning her back to him "Well I tried." Marshal shrugged.

Fiona looked at Marshal with a smile "Thanks, if you hadn't have helped it would have taken a lot longer." Fiona said scratching the back of her head "That's to say it didn't eat the Candy Kingdom instead." Cake said under her breath. "No prob." he said with a smile. "What were you doing here anyway?" Fiona asked "Uh, I was going to go pick on Gumwad some. However this was pretty fun too." Marshal lied as he leaned against a tree. "Well we better go tell Gumball the kingdom is safe now." Fiona said and left with Cake.

Marshal watched as they left and he felt sad that she had. _What is up with me!?_ he wondered as he smacked his forehead. However he nearly rejoiced when he found himself hungry and was able to later sleep. His dreams were again filled with her and he woke just before tier 15 happened. He didn't know whether to be happy he had or angry as he took another shower. Having no other ideas on what to do he decided that maybe he should ask someone else what he needed to do about it. He didn't want to ask Fiona herself, or Cake, LSP was way out of the question since he didn't know how to stop gossiping about the smallest things. As much as he didn't quite like him and felt he was a bit of a rival he decided that maybe a scientific point of view might be what he needed.

He floated over to the Candy Kingdom and went to prince Gumball for advice. "What do you want?" Gumball asked already annoyed "I need advice." Marshal said annoyed too. "_You_ need _my _advice?" Gumball asked to make sure his ears weren't messing up "Yes already, will you help or not?" Marshal said crossing his arms "Alright, I suppose so. What seems to be your dilemma?" Gumball asked "Well, lately I have been tormented with dreams about this person. They almost hit tier 15 all the time. I tried to ignore it but it made me unable to sleep or eat." Marshal said sitting down aggravated "Okay, so what about when you are around this person?" Gumball asked with a smirk "I cant seem to stop looking at them and I want nothing more but for them to be happy." Marshal said as his head began to fill with thoughts of her.

Gumball could hardly keep from laughing as a new thought popped into his mind "Are there any other _symptoms_?" he asked treating it like an illness "Well, I haven't thought of it that much but I think I get thirstier when I'm around them. But I make sure to drink plenty before I get close to them. Do you know what is wrong? What I can do about it?" Marshal asked looking at Gumball. "Nope, not at all." Gumball said hardly holding in his laughter "What!? The look on your face says other wise." Marshal said floating closer to him as to look him dead in the eyes.

Gumball couldn't help it any more as he began laughing. "What is so funny?" marshal asked raising an eye brow. "I apologize, but you are what is so hilarious." Gumball said wiping a tear away. Marshal looked at him more confused "What is so funny about me?" Marshal asked "You have fallen for another." Gumball said as he tried to keep from laughing again. "Fallen for, do you mean-" Marshal stopped mid sentence unable to get himself to say it "In simpler terms your currently in love." Gumball said for him as he sat down in his chair with a smile. "That's impossible." Marshal said in shock. "Well, I must admit, I take pity on the poor soul who has caught your eye." Gumball said as he sat there. "What ever, I'm out." Marshal said and flew out the window.

Marshal flew around for a while trying to clear his mind _It can't be true, right? There is no way I'm falling for her._ he said shaking his head a bit. He stopped when he realized where he had gone while floating. "You have to be joking." he said as he looked at the tree house. He flew into it and found Fiona working out with Cake and practicing her combat skills. He found that himself enjoying watching them fight together and found himself wanting to do something for her, but not sure what. _Aw man! I really have fell for her didn't I? Dang it! She was suppose to fall for me, not the other way around._ he thought and left to go back home. However he stopped short when he found a field of flowers. He looked at the red flowers as a thought came to mind.

* * *

Fiona had been working out for a few hours and were just calming down. Fiona was drinking some water while Cake was eating some crackers when a knock came at their door. "I wonder who it is." Fiona said and went to the door. However there was no one on the other side of it. She looked around till she felt her foot hit something. She looked down and found a bouquet of white flowers on the ground. She picked them up and looked at them. She figured they must have been for Cake from Lord Monochromicorn. "Who was it sugar?" Cake asked coming over "I think these are for you." Fiona said handing her the flowers "Wow, he sure knows how to make a girl blush!" Cake said as she held the flowers.

* * *

Outside Marshal cursed himself for not putting who it was meant for on it. He sighed and went on back home a bit saddened that it had been misinterpreted. _Why am I so sad? I don't like her that way! Right?_ he thought as he tossed in his bed till he finally managed to get some sleep. His dreams followed the normal pattern they had for a while now, as did when he woke up. He sat in his cave playing some music this time, he just wanted to. However it was still softer than usual, he liked it though as he just continued to play on his ax guitar.

* * *

Back at Fiona and Cake's tree fort Cake was planning to go over to over to the Candy Kingdom to thank Lord Monochromicorn for the flowers. "Take care sugar! See you in a little bit!" Cake said as she walked away toward the Candy Kingdom. "Later Cake, be sure to tell him hi for me!" Fiona said waving her off. "Sure thing honey!" Cake said and continued off. Fiona stayed in the house for a while playing games on BMO but there were no new games, so she grew bored of it. "Well, I guess I could always visit Marshal." she said as she got up and grabbed her bag.


	3. Blush

Lee looked up at the sound of knocking, though he slightly hoped it wasn't he knew that only one person ever really came to visit him. He had a thought of pretending he wasn't there but by the time the thought had came to him he had already opened his door and was looking right at her. "Hey." he said looking at her with a slight look of surprise though he didn't really feel that way. "Hey Marshal, can I come in? Cake went to see her boy friend and there's nothing fun to do at the tree fort." she said shrugging. "Sure." he said before he had time to stop himself. She smiled and walked inside he couldn't help it as he smiled slightly from seeing her smile.

Fiona looked around at him confused "Your up early." she said deciding to shrug it off. "What time is it?" he asked not sure. "Its about two in the afternoon now, I figured I might have woke you up but you don't look very tired or like you had just got out of bed." she said looking at him closely. Marshal smiled nervously as he realized he had been up all night and for a bit of the day too but thinking at the same time _It is unlikely I will be able to sleep even if I wanted to now_ as he felt completely awake. "What do you want to do?" he asked not sure what else to do.

Fiona shrugged "I guess we could just hang out, it's better than just sitting around bored." she said not caring too much. Marshal decided to make the most of the situation "Alright, but I have one condition." he said trying not to smile. Fiona looked at him curious as to what he was plotting "You can't wear your hat around me." he said with a smirk he couldn't hold back. Fiona looking annoyed "And if I decide I want to keep my hat on?" she asked confirming the fact. Marshal didn't want her to be angry but he decided he should try one more push "Then I guess you're going to have to continue being bored." he said sighing as he shrugged. There was a silence for a moment as neither of them said anything or moved as Fiona glared at him. Fiona sighed in defeat as she took her hat off, letting her long hair loose.

He felt quite happy at his victory, and he would have felt even happier if he hadn't found himself staring at her neck suddenly. He willed himself to look away before she had realized he was staring and thought quickly as to what they could do that would keep her happy and him distracted. "We could go strangle some pixies." he said picking up his ax guitar. "Well, we never tried that after Cake had showed up and everything that time." she said with a smile. Marshal turned back to her nearly laughing at the memory "You mean when she tried to kill me?" he asked with a smile Fiona nodded. "Your not mad at her for that are you?" Fiona asked scratching the back of her head. "No, I forgave her for that within an hour. After all, she didn't seem to get that I was just teasing the both of you with those jobs I gave you." he said floating on his back. "Yeah, she really should forgive you for that one time you nearly killed us that one time after that." she said with a sad smile. "I don't mind that much, she has more reason to be mad than some. After all I did actually bite her that time, if she hadn't acted as fast as she had she would have been a vampire." he said looking back on it.

The thought of going out to strangle pixies was forgotten as they continued to think back on the past with fondness. "Remember date night at the movies?" Fiona said laughing. "Yeah. Which part? The part where you asked me to help you get Gumwad to take you or the part where I went with you and picked on you the entire time before you got bored of the movie and left so we could have actual fun?" he said remembering it well. "All of it, that was when I really found out how much fun you were to be around." she said with a chuckle. "Are you going to finally admit your totally into me?" Marshal asked slightly hopeful. "Dream on!" she said laughing and giving him a slight push. She just got a quick glimpse of a hurt look on his face before it vanished "I know your going to tell me, it's no use trying to hide it." he said floating with his usual laid-back look. Fiona wasn't sure if she had really seen the look or not but shook her head to dispel it "Not happening." she said with a smile.

* * *

Cake had arrived at the Candy Kingdom and was thanking Lord Monochromicorn for the flowers when he stumped on the ground a few times. "Wait, these aren't from you?" she asked confused and he scratched the ground a few more times. "But who else would be sending me flowers?" she asked more herself as she looked down at the white flowers. She shrugged "Guess I have a secret admirer that is going to have to wait in line behind you honey!" she said and Lord Monochromicorn scratched the ground in appreciation for her words. "I should head back to the tree fort, Fiona's probably bored stiff without me there." Cake said with a smile. Lord Monochromicorn scratched the ground and stomped once "See you later honey!" she said with a blush at what he said to her. On the way back she saw a large patch of red flowers that resembled the flowers she had and she smiled as she picked a few of them. "I bet these will look great in a vase together." she said to herself before she continued walking to the fort humming to herself.

* * *

Fiona had been having fun with Marshal for hours on end. "Cake should be heading back to the fort by now. Do want to go with me back to the tree fort?" she asked with a smile. "So you want me to walk you home?" he asked with a smirk. "Well I figured we could continue to hang out on the way back." she said with a shrug not seeing what was so special about walking her back. "Ok, lets go!" he said enthusiastically. They walked together out of his cave. "Wow, it's already sun set." Fiona said surprised "Time goes fast when your having fun." Marshal said also surprised at the time.

They walked together, Fiona not even noticing that Marshal was delaying things. Curious Marshal decided to ask "So what did Cake want to see Monochromicorn for?" without really thinking. "Oh, he sent her some flowers last night and she wanted to think him for them." she said with a shrug. "How do you know they were for her?" he asked trying to get her to realize they were for her. "Who would send flowers for me? It's not like I have a boy friend." she said confused. Before Marshal could say anything Fiona spoke again "Unless Prince Gumball sent them. He's the only person I can think of who would." she said doubtful that anyone would want to do anything like that for her. Marshal felt slightly depressed "Well, here we are." he said pointing to the tree fort. "I hadn't even noticed." she said looking up at the tree fort that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "You want to come in?" she asked turning back to Marshal "Nah, I really should go get something to eat; I haven't had anything since the other night." he said and waved as he walked away.

Marshal's eyes were on the ground as he walked away when he realized that his legs were tired. He realized he hadn't floated for a few hours now but he didn't feel like floating, he just felt like walking; to where he wasn't sure at the moment. He decided to go up to a hill where he could look over the flower patch he had been to the night before and if he looked a bit further he could see Fiona's tree fort. He didn't know why but he was drinking the red out of some more flowers. He looked down at the growing pile of white flowers. He thought that he could try to give her some more but he just didn't feel like it after hearing her say that she thought that Gumball was the one giving her the flowers. Discouraged he dropped the flower he had been drinking the red from and decided to go back to his cave.

* * *

Fiona had went inside where Cake was starting to interrogate her over where she had been all this time. "I was just at Marshal's." Fiona said to Cake who only seemed to get more worried. "Sugar, you need to stop hanging out with guys like that! It's dangerous!" Cake said shaking slightly as she looked around trying to see if Marshal was anywhere near. "He didn't do anything, and he said he didn't want to come in either." Fiona said seeing how Cake was acting. She noticed the vase full of white and red flowers "Did he give some more flowers?" she asked with a smile. "No, it turns out he hadn't sent any flowers. I don't know who sent those white flowers but I picked the red ones thinking they would look good together." Cake said with a smile. "Huh. I wonder who had sent them." Fiona thought out loud. "Perhaps Prince Gumball?" she wondered thinking back on what she was talking to Marshal about before. "Maybe baby, perhaps he has gained a liking for you." Cake said with a smile. Fiona smiled as she looked at the flowers, a faint blush going across her cheeks.

Cake noticed over the night how she seemed to look at either the flowers or out the window in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. Cake smiled "Alright sugar, you need to rest up. Tomorrow we can go over and ask your Prince 'Charming' about the flowers and thank him. But if you don't rest up you wont get your beauty sleep." Cake said with a smile pushing her away from the window. "Lets take these up to our room." Cake added grabbing the flowers and bringing them along as they headed to their room. Fiona took one of the white flowers as she laid down in her bed when she noticed a small red spec on it. _Odd. Wonder why it's like that._ she thought before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Kisses

Fiona woke up early and had breakfast and had Cake fuss over her cloths she should wear to go see Gumball. However awkward she felt she still felt like wearing her usual cloths feeling it would be weird to wear the dress Cake wanted to put on her. She countered that it would definitely be weird if it had in fact not been Gumball that sent the flowers when Cake tried to force it on her. "Well who else could have sent them? I can't think of to many others who would do something like that." Cake said feeling sure that it had been Prince Gumball who had given her the flowers now. "I don't know." Fiona said and thinking of the first name that came to mind "Marshal?" even she didn't know what had caused her to think or say it might have been him. "Honey has he been right this whole time?!" Cake asked thinking of all the times Marshal had teased her trying to get her to admit she was in love with him. "No! It was the first thought that came to mind. Besides he isn't the kind of person to do something like that." Fiona said quickly. "Hmm hmm, that's right sugar. He isn't one who would do something gentlemen like." Cake said nodding.

* * *

Marshal had spent the night pretty restless and was still in his bed trying to sleep in vain. He had decided it might just be better to stay in bed for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Fiona and Cake went down to the Candy Kingdom and were quickly in the presence of a happy looking Prince. It seemed that he had expected them as he smiled at the both of them and beckoned them to have a seat. Fiona and Cake sat down together smiling. "I'm glad you came today, I was sure no one would remember what today was. I'm glad you had remembered today happened to be my birthday. I have to say though that you came sooner than I had thought, I was still preparing for it." Prince Gumball said with a broad smile. Although he hadn't noticed it Fiona and Cakes smiles faltered as they realized he had no idea about the flowers. "Yeah, why wouldn't anyone else know about it though?" Fiona said trying to cover up the fact she actually had no idea about the fact. "Well, I had been so busy with other affairs that I hadn't the time to send invitations. I figured that only a very few would remember that it had been my birthday so I was just going to celebrate with the inhabitants of my kingdom, but having others will be nice and I thank you for having come." he said with a quick bow.

Having little choice now Fiona and Cake attended the party, the entire time while they helped set up they had the same question boiling in their minds _Who had sent those flowers?_ it was unnerving. The party was in full swing after a few hours and Cake found Fiona drinking some punch while looking out a balcony. "What's up sugar?" she asked though she had a pretty good idea. "Who could have sent those flowers? I cant seem to think of anyone." Fiona said feeling confused, and aggravated. "Well, you wont likely find out here will ya?" Cake said causing Fiona to look back to her. "I think you should leave for now at least. Gumball doesn't seem to have any clue about any flowers or he would have said it or brought it up. Besides, you don't seem to be having much fun here." Cake said with a smile. Fiona gave a small smile in return "Thanks Cake, I just wish I could figure out who it was." Fiona said and left.

* * *

Prince Gumball knew it was rude but had found himself ease dropping on Fiona and Cake as they were talking. He found a cold feeling of fear and worry as he found himself putting two and two together. He didn't like the coincidence that only a few days previously Marshal had sought his council over the reactions he felt over being in love. He didn't like it one bit. He had to admit he had, in his own way, turned Fiona down but he still cared about her enough that it could still be called love. He needed to be sure though first before he could do anything, after all, it could simply be another prince trying to get her affections.

* * *

Fiona left the party and headed back to her tree fort when she found herself winded and needed to slowdown to catch her breath. Doing so she noticed the patch of red flowers. _ This must be where Cake picked the extra flowers._ she thought with a smile. She walked around in the flowers for a moment till she noticed a small hill that looked like it would be nice to rest on while she looked at the flowers. However, after climbing to the top of the fill she found all thought of sitting leave her mind as she examined the flowers that were laying on the ground.

She would have been able to dismiss them if they were all plain white or red but one happened to be half and half down the middle. She looked at the flower closely and it didn't take long, or even a few seconds, to know whose handy work this was. She only knew one person who could do something like this, _but that didn't mean that they had sent the flowers_ _after all, he could have left them like this and another picked them up and sent them. Right?_ she thought but she felt unsure and had a doubt that it had been the case. She found herself feeling a bit nervous as she realized the best way to figure out what she had to do to figure out what had happened.

* * *

Marshal hadn't left his bed at all, he just didn't want to. He had a guess that Gumball really did like Fiona, at least a little, so if she asked him he might take the credit for his flowers. He heard a knock, he knew still who it was likely going to be but wasn't sure he wanted to answer. In his minds eye he could see her standing there excitedly waiting to tell him that her and Gumwad had gotten together. The knocking continued and he found himself reluctant to answer but got out of his bed none the less to answer the door. Fiona stood at the door and he quickly noticed how nervous she looked. Her nervous look was changed just as quick from nervous to worried as she looked at him "Are you alright?" she asked. "Why?" he asked not sure what might have caused her to ask. "You don't look too good." she said standing there worried.

In truth he actually did feel a bit sick but he felt like getting things over quickly so that if she had news that she was dating Gumball it would be over with already. "What did you need?" he asked more forcibly than he had intended. "I-I just wanted to ask..." she stopped short of finishing her sentence and looked down at the ground. Marshal began to feel his thirst build up as the conversation drew on, he had a deep worry that if didn't end soon he might not be able to help himself. "What?" he asked backing up slightly to give a larger distance between the two of them so he could lower the chance of losing himself. She sighed and pulled out the flower he had dropped the night before that he had only half finished in his sorrow. His eyes widened at the sight of the flower. "I wanted to know if you had been the one sending me the flowers or if someone had just picked up some of the flowers you had left behind and gave them to me instead." she asked feeling a rush of courage.

Marshal wasn't sure he had heard her right, he was in too much shock over the flower. He said something but it was far to quiet for her to hear. "What?" she asked "I was the one who left them." he said just loud enough for her to hear. Fiona almost couldn't believe it herself, but some how she didn't feel that surprised. Her mind began spinning as she thought back to when he looked hurt the other day that she wouldn't fall for him, how he had asked if she was sure the flowers where for Cake, and how he had been spending a lot of time with her lately. She felt something warm and wet run down her cheek and realized a tear had fallen from her eye. This didn't make Marshal feel any better as he watched it slip down her cheek._ She's disappointed that the flowers were from me. She wanted them to be from_ **_him_**. he thought sadly. The sight and thought of this hurt more than any pain he had ever felt before as he closed the door slowly and walked away from it.

He heard her knock again, and she seemed to be saying something but he couldn't hear her over the sound of his own sobbing. He couldn't take the pain as he found the closest thing he could that had anything wooden to it and broke a bit of it off. Fiona heard the snapping sound and felt a sinking in her chest as she realized something bad was going to happen and decided to break the door down. Looking around she saw Marshal pointing a roughly pointed piece of wood at his own chest, tears streaming down his face and his body shaking. "MARSHAL!" she yelled and lunged at him to stop him from putting the piece of wood any closer to his chest.

She grabbed the wooden stake as he tried to force it through and fought to keep it from doing so. He was having trouble getting it any closer despite his vampire strength, mostly because he was still shaking from his own tears, but he was still getting closer to killing himself. Fiona knew she wasn't going to win as things were going, doing the only thing she could think of she pulled herself forward using the hands that were grasping the stake and placed her lips firmly on his.

He dropped the wooden stake in shock as he felt the pressure and softness on his lips. His eyes, though blurry from his tears, could make out Fiona's closed one as she kissed him. His arms slowly moved around her, drawing her closer to him as he kissed her back. He had figured it had just been to distract him from killing himself but he became less sure when he felt her arms go around him the way his had. He couldn't think of a time in his life he could have been happier as they continued to kiss each other. They didn't know how long they were doing so, it could have been a minute, a few minutes, an hour, they didn't know. However the other thing they didn't know was they were being watched from a window. Peppermint Waitress had been watching and was now running to go report to Prince Gumball as she had been instructed.

The both of them parted, a need to breath having forced them to. Marshal leaned against the wall while Fiona leaned against his chest as they gasped for air. Marshal wasn't sure if he was about to have his heart broken again or not but felt he needed to ask "Are you going to finally admit you love me?" he asked with a small smirk. Fiona, thinking for a moment that it had all been a act to get her to do something like this looked up at him in anger before she saw the look on his face, though holding a smirk, was waiting for an answer with hope and; deeper in his eyes; fear. She felt nervous and was lost for words as her breathing seemed to become harder to accomplish. Marshal looked down at her with a mix of worry and hope at her sudden silence. "Idon'tknow!" she said suddenly, her eyes clenched shut. "What?" he asked not catching it. "I don't know." she said shaking as a blush covered her entire face. "Well, at least it wasn't a no." Marshal said, more to himself.

Fiona was taken by surprise when he pulled her forward slightly and kissed her again. However she didn't fight, she just seemed to melt. Marhsal noticed this and found it as a good sign as he continued to kiss her with every bit of passion he could muster. He would have continued to do so, maybe even go a step further if he hadn't realized how close he had gotten to biting her without realizing it. Fiona looked at him a bit confused about why he had suddenly stopped and walked over to the half white flower and drank the last of the red out of it. "Sorry, I think we're going to have to stop here for now. My appetites flaring and I would prefer not to bite you on accident. Maybe I'll come over tomorrow?" he said with a smile. Fiona noticed that he had begun to float again as she tried to regain her breath. "Yeah, that's sounds good." she said between breaths. Marshal smiled and floated out his door to get something to eat with Fiona leaving soon behind him to go to her tree fort. She could already tell it was going to be fun telling Cake.


	5. Attacked

Cake had come home a few hours after Fiona had and was recapping how the party had ended faster because Prince Gumball had received bad news of some kind. "He almost looked angry baby, I wonder what could have caused him to be like that?" Cake asked. Cake looked up at Fiona "Did you find out who had been sending you flowers?" Cake asked doubtful but curious. "Oh, there was more on the porch when I got here too." Cake said showing Fiona the white flowers. Fiona smiled as she smelled them. "You seem happier, did you find out who it is?" she asked a bit more hopeful. "Yeah, I found out on my way back." Fiona said a bit stiffly. "And~? Who was it?" Cake asked excitedly. Fiona paused for a moment, worried how Cake would take it. "Well, he said he would come over tomorrow. So you'll get to see him then." Fiona said with a nervous smile. "Do we know him?" Cake asked excitedly. "Yeah, we know him well." Fiona said scratching the back of her head. "Oh, come on baby, the curiosity is killing me!" Cake said trying to get her to tell who it was. "Trust me, you'll see him tomorrow." Fiona said dropping it as she decided to head up stairs to try to go to sleep.

However, no matter how much she tried. Cake continued to ask questions about what had happened and who it was. "What happened when he told you!?" Cake asked excitedly as she sat on Fiona's bed. "Well, I was in a bit of shock and I began remembering something mean I had said to him once and a tear fell from my face. I guess he took it wrong and went to..." Fiona stopped short at the memory, not wanting to say it and not sure how she would say it either. "Went to what?" Cake asked wanting to know and not seeing the look on her face. "He went to kill himself." Fiona said in a low voice, as if saying it was a horrible thing itself. Cake, just noticing the way she was acting. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to." Cake said "How did you stop him?" she asked trying to see the rest of the story and hopefully make her feel better. Fiona quickly blushed at the memory and Cake smiled "I..uh..smacked some sense into him." Fiona said trying to avoid saying it. "Yeah, I'm sure you did. You smacked that sense in though, not with a hand I'm betting, with a smack of your lips!" Cake said excitedly. "No!" Fiona said too quickly and the red face didn't convince Cake either. "Sure~." Cake said with a smirk. "What happened after that?" Cake asked wanting to know more. "He said he would come over tomorrow and we both went our different ways." Fiona said hoping to drop it.

Cake had tried to press on but Fiona simply pretended to be asleep and wouldn't answer anything else. Fiona woke up later than usual due to the fact she had been forced to stay up half the night because of Cake, not to mention she was worried about how Cake would take it making it a rough night for sleep. She came down stairs to find Cake making something, though Fiona, having just woke up and not knowing how long ago Cake may have woke up, wasn't sure if it was breakfast or lunch. "Hey baby cakes! You slept late, you ok sugar?" Cake asked rushing over to her. "I'm fine Cake, just stayed up half the night answering your questions." Fiona said with a smile. "Sorry sugar, but I still want to know everything about him." Cake said trying to hold back the flood of questions she wanted to ask. "You'll have to wait till he shows up." Fiona said grabbing a green apple. "When is he showing up any how?" Cake asked looking over at Fiona while she went back to cooking. "Probably tonight." Fiona said through a mouthful of apple. "I thought you liked the red ones better?" Cake asked confused. "I do, but so does he." Fiona said with a smile that turned slightly as she hit a particularly tangy spot. "You already know things like that!?" Cake said amazed. Fiona smiled nervously "He only eats the red ones." Fiona said with a similarly nervous laugh.

Cake was both amazed and curious how she could know so much about this unnamed and faceless to her person. "You know quite a bit, I have to guess." Cake said and began pondering. "It can't be Gumball, I saw that myself yesterday. I don't imagine your into Tree Trunks? He does seem to like red apples but he seems a bit old and-" "Cake it isn't Tree Trunks!" Fiona said cutting her off. "I figured as much but I can't think of anyone we might know who you would know so well to know what kind of apple they eat specifically." Cake said still trying to figure it out. "Can't you just wait till he shows up?" Fiona asked shrugging. "Oh alright honey." Cake said but Fiona could hear her muttering her thoughts including a particularly long thought about Flame Prince.

It seemed to take forever for dusk to come around to Cake as she waited impatiently for the unknown boyfriend to show up. "Are you sure he's coming sugar?" Cake asked for the thousandth time "Yes Cake. I'm sure. You can stop asking now." Fiona said standing up "Where you going sugar?" Cake asked wanting to do something while she waited to take her mind off things. "To get something, I'll be back down in a moment." Fiona said going up to her and Cake's room. Cake sighed in boredom realizing she wasn't needed and it wouldn't last long enough to stall her boredom. Her ears perked as a faint sound went through the air somewhere outside. It took her a moment to recognize the sound. She quickly found her boredom replaced by rising anger as the sound came closer, she couldn't even notice the up beat to the instrument as the player came in through a window.

Cake, though frightened, felt an over powering anger that Marshal had decided to come in when Fiona's boyfriend would be arriving at any time now. "Not now Lee! We are expecting someone to arrive any time now!" Cake said, her tail frizzing out to the maximum in combined fear and a vain attempt to scare Marshal. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not leaving any time soon." Marshal said with a smile as he continued to float around playing his ax guitar. "So who is this _important_ _person_ who you are expecting?" Marshal asked with a grin. Cake rolled her eyes. "No one you would care about, just **Fiona's _boyfriend_**." Cake said, nose in the air. "What is he like?" Marshal asked, his grin widening. "Well, of course; he is handsome, faithful, loving, passionate, charming, a true gentleman, and without a doubt a good guy." Cake said trying to belittle Marshal.

Marshal smiled widely at her, he knew she obviously didn't know but that only made it all the more fun for him. "You really think so?" he asked trying to cover up he amusement. "Of course, Fiona wouldn't have picked him other wise." Cake said with a nod. It was this moment Fiona came down the stairs to find them. Marshal gave her a side glance, it seemed oddly obvious what he was thinking _Should I tell her, or do you want to?_ Fiona deep down knew he would feel better if he did and she wasn't sure she could. She gave a slight nod. Marshal's smiled widened as he thought of how to make it even more fun. "Surely he isn't all that." Marshal said shaking his head. "Of course he is! He is the best person possible for Fiona, he is intelligent, generous, romantic, and knows how to treat a lady!" she said looking straight ahead. "Is he nice?" Marshal asked "Of course." Cake said easily. "Is he creative?" he asked next. "Naturally." Cake said quickly. "Is he of royalty?" he asked next. "Yes." Cake said instantly. "Surely he must be someone Fiona knows well." Marshal said setting the trap. "Of course." Cake said confidently. "He's likely someone she has had fun hanging out with." Marshal said with a smile. "Yes." Cake said, not following but not feeling she needed to. "And he also happens to be called Marshal Lee right?" he asked "Yes." Cake said before the words had time to sink in.

Cakes eyes shot open as she realized what had just happened. "Marshal, you little!" Cake was overly angry as she realized she had fallen into the trap. "Don't even joke about that!" she yelled trying to get at him while he floated around the room dodging her easily. "Who said I was joking?" Marshal asked stopping. Cake looked at him and rolled her eyes "Well it can't be true, so obviously you are joking! Or lying!" Cake added lunging at him quickly. "But he isn't lying." Fiona said starling Cake who hadn't noticed she had entered the room. "What...Did you say?" Cake asked, sure she had heard wrong. "Cake...Well...Meet my new boyfriend." Fiona said gesturing toward Marshal who was floating beside her with a broad smile. "I didn't know you had such kind thoughts of me Cake." he said in a mock flattered tone. "Sugar. Can I have five minuets alone with you?" Cake asked, keeping her voice level. Fiona had a bad feeling as she followed Cake into their room to get away from Marshal. On his own part he went outside to try and listen to them with his ear against the wall.

Cake turned around to look at Fiona. _She looks calm enough_. Fiona thought but she couldn't have been more wrong about how she was feeling. "Fiona baby, tell me straight out." Cake said in a level voice. Fiona nodded curious what she may want to know. "**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?**" Cake shouted dropping her outer look of calm entirely as she grabbed Fiona by the shoulders and shook her violently as if trying to shake her to her senses. "He has to have you under his control again. That must be it. Just like that one time when you were his servant. So I just have to kill him again. Hopefully he wont come back from the Nether world." Cake said before Fiona had time to regain her composure from the shaking. "Whoa! Cake! He isn't controlling me!" Fiona said lunging to try to grab Cake.

Cake dodged her lung quickly and broke a chair and ran out of the room, obviously looking to go after Marshal. Fiona had a good idea he had been listening in "Marshal, get out of here quick!" Fiona shouted. Marshal hesitated for a few moments till Cake kicked the front door down and spotted him. With that he felt she was right and flew as high and fast as he could away from where Cake was so she could neither reach him or catch him.

Marshal had to admit, she was determined. She had chased him for the better part of three hours now. True she showed signs of fatigue but she was still running after him shaking the makeshift stake in her hand. "Just so you know Cake, I don't actually have the power to control people!" Marshal said, likely for the ninth or tenth time. "Like..I..will...believe that!" Cake said between pants. Marshal sighed "How long are you going to chase me? You've been at this for hours!" Marshal said annoyed. "Till my sugar baby is safe from you!" Cake said and tried to make a quick stretch to grab him only for him to move out of the way. "Look Cake, what is it going to take for me to prove I am not controlling her?" Marshal asked rolling his eyes slightly. Cake hesitated, trying to think of any way he could possibly prove he had no control. She couldn't think of anything. She was about to voice that the only evidence that could be made would likely be after his death when it seemed someone beat her to the punch.

Marshal lurched forward in the air holding his chest. Moving his hand he saw the point of a wooden stake protruding slightly, which went to say whoever had done it had been behind him. He tried to look and see who it could have been but things where fading fast as he lost blood. Though Cake had initially been out to do the same herself she caught Marshal before he hit the ground and quickly pulled the stake out from his back. She sighed in slight relief, from what she could tell it had missed his heart by a little less than an inch. She didn't know if he could still die from blood loss or not so she took her backpack off and pulled out her sewing kit she would use to fix Fiona's clothes every now and again and sew the injury shut. It still had a small bit of blood escaping, but no where near as fast as before. Scared he may still be in danger and having nothing to help him further she picked him up and began running back to the tree fort not caring how tired she was any more.


	6. PG

Fiona looked up and felt tears begin to form as she saw what Cake was carrying. True he was always pale, but she could swear he was more so than usual. She began throwing abuse at her sister for having done this when Cake's words cut through her. "I didn't do this." she shouted above the abuse. Fiona looked down at Marshal and saw the injury and how it was patched up. If nothing else she knew Cake's handy work with a needle when she saw it. However that brought another worry to her mind, _who had attacked Marshal?_

* * *

Prince Gumball frowned as he heard the report from the archer he had sent out. It seemed the wooden arrow had hit and was in his chest, but Prince Gumball was sure he would have turned to ash or dust if it had hit his heart. Then came the next part of the report that troubled him, Cake had ran off with him back to the tree fort where she and Friona lived. There was some sort of memory that seemed to be at the tip of his mind, something bad, involving injury of vampires. What ever the case, he knew he needed to dispose of Marshal fast. He also knew Fiona couldn't know he had done it, Peppermint waitress had told him how she had shown that she had feelings for him as well. He figured that she didn't know the basics of a vampires love and how it goes in comparison to some of the usual tiers. He sighed as he went to a computer and decided the best course as to hire a hit man, that way it wasn't a resident of the Candy kingdom and could be traced back.

* * *

Fiona looked at Marshal as he began to stir, his injury had been cleaned and wrapped in bandaging. Marshal looked up at the two of them and then down at the bandage. His eyes widened with an unsaid fear as he tried to sit up. He fell over and hit the ground. He groaned slightly but began trying to crawl away, toward the door. "Marshal, it's alright. Cake isn't going to hurt you now." Fiona said thinking that was what was wrong. "No, it's not that." he said as she turned him around. His eyes were wide and red and he was breathing in ragged breaths as he looked at her. What actually let her actually get an idea of his problem was when he licked his lips while looking at her. Having little control at the point he was at already his hand began reaching up to her as his mouth watered.

Fiona was paralyzed, she didn't know what to do as his hand slowly came up reaching for her. Her mind had hit a blank. She was snapped out of her frozen, unthinking state by Cake as she hastily kicked him across the room and out the door. Fiona felt, somehow, like Cake had done something bad by stopping Marshal from biting her. She had nearly yelled at Cake, when she quickly stopped herself. She had a good idea that, even if she had forgiven him, Marshal may not have forgiven himself if he had done it.

She looked after Marshal to see him get up and begin heading away, where she knew Tree Trunks apple orchard was. She sighed in relief that he seemed to be fine, only thirsty beyond normal. She fell to her knees as she realized she had been tense for hours. It had been a stressful and worry filled day. Cake had been trying to force her to tell her about her boyfriend all morning and evening, then Cake tried to kill him and ran after him, then she came back with him nearly dead, and now he had nearly bitten her from thirst. She had no idea that in one day so many stressful things could happen, or how draining it could be.

A few hours went by before a knock came to the door. Cake answered the door and invited Marshal in. He was carrying half a dozen apples with him as he walked in. It was obvious he wasn't proud about what had happened from the look on his face and how he had stopped floating again. Fiona noticed both of these and figured he was more likely to float if he was in a good mood rather than if he was upset _Unless of course, he was angry and wanted to float away. _she thought.

Marshal walked over toward her, stopping a good distance from her incase she was angry or fearful toward him. "Sorry, about earlier." he said, and it was evident he was serious. "It's alright, I have a good idea you hadn't wanted to bite me if you could help it." Fiona said with a smile. Marshal smiled sadly "Well, in a way I did. I know if I fought harder I wouldn't have even been reaching toward you. I don't really understand it, but I know that a part of me does." he said and paused so she could take in what he was saying. "I also had that close call that other time too." he said, remembering the other night when he had to stop himself before he had bit her. Fiona looked at him confused, trying to figure out where he was going with this. "I don't want to end up biting you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." he said and took a breath to continue but never got to.

"If you are saying we should brake up, I don't want to hear it." Fiona said, her cheeks puffed up. "But Fiona, what if I do bite you on accident? _I would be turning you into a vampire_!" he said emphasizing what would happen. Fiona however didn't falter "An accident is an accident. If you did bite me on accident then I wouldn't be able to blame you, it would be my own fault for not wanting to give up at the start." she said startling Marshal. He couldn't understand it, though he had wanted to end things to keep her safe, he felt an overwhelming happiness at her words. A tear slipped down his cheek as he looked at her, his shoulders shaking slightly as he sank to his knees similarly to how Fiona had previously. He began muttering under his breath. The same thing over and over again, too low for them to make out. "Thank you" he said, as if a chant.

* * *

Prince Gumball looked at the hit man who had come at his request at high speed. He hated having to resort to something like this, but if it meant protecting people he cared for he would do it. "I need you to take care of a problem of mine. She is not your target, but you have heard of Fiona correct?" he asked and the hit man made no reply as he stood waiting his orders. "The hero of Aaaah has fallen in love with a dangerous person, this is your target. He is Marshal Lee the vampire king. The most effective ways to kill him that I know would be stake through the heart or over exposure to sun light." he told the hit man who nodded this time, filing it back into memory. "Now, it is better if Fiona and Cake, her sister, know nothing of this. I want them unharmed. The only injury I want Fiona to feel is the loss of Marshal. You are not, in any way, make contact with me directly or give any way that may connect you to me or my kingdom. I want her to think I had nothing to do with this, she sees me as a friend and I don't want her to know I was and am the person who was or is trying to kill Marshal. Is that understood?" he asked and the hit man nodded again and, sensing that the briefing was over, left without hesitation to take into his work.

* * *

He wasn't sure what it was that woke him up, he hadn't heard anything. However he quickly found sleep the last thing on his mind when he found a man standing over him. Just that in itself was disturbing, then he took note of the wood in one of his hands and a hammer in the other. He rolled quickly to the side away from him. The quick movment and intent on killing him clearerly made him a hit man. He couldn't really think of any who would want him dead. In any case he knew it was either him or the hit man right now.

* * *

Fiona was on her way to the Candy kingdom, she had taken Cake with her having a good idea that Prince Gumball was going to give them a mission again. They were brought to his main audiance hall where he was waiting. "Hey Gumball, what's up?" Fiona asked, fairly fimiliar with him she didn't feel a need to keep saying 'prince'. "I need to talk with you." he said and they sat down near his desk. "You need to know something about Marshal." he said. Fiona looked at him curiously about what he wanted to tell her. "You need to stop hanging out around him." he said bluntly."Why?" Fiona asked not understanding why he wanted her away. "He's dangerous and evil. He may try to kill you when your not expecting it." he said picking his words carefully. "What are you talking about? He isn't evil and is a nice guy." Fiona said shaking her head. "If you continue dating him, he will undoubtedly kill you!" he slipped before his hand covered his mouth too late.

"How did you know about that?" Fiona asked with a blush. _If the hit man is half as good as his resume had said Marshal should be dead by now._ he thought "Marshal told me. We are closer than you may have thought. True we dont get along consistently, we still keep eachother informed on larger portions of our lives." Gumball said thinking she would have no way to prove other wise. "Oh, ok. I guess that makes sense." Fiona said buying it. "So you need to stop hanging out around him. He can not be trusted at the close relation you are in right now." he continued, sure she would agree. " I know you don't see him as a good person, but I do. I'm greatful that you are trying to look out for me, but I'll be fine." Fiona said and stood to leave. Having no other idea's Gumball went to desperte measures "What if I told you I loved you!?" he asked. That made her stop.

She turned around to face him, at first he thought she was red with a blush, however it became evident it was actually rage. "Look, if you really felt that way you should have made a move before Marshal had and not tried to avoid me when I was into you unless I was needed. You only had me over for missions, to save your big lazy and cusioned butoot, and for special events that half the time I had stumbled in while you were in the middle of them or was only invited because I helped set up. You don't even feel that way, and I know that now! You are just saying that to get me away from Marshal! You don't care about me, only that you have your own body guard!" she said and stormed out with Cake at her heels.

It wasn't long after they left that Cake had a good idea where they were headed. Cake smiled, she may not like him too much but he had deffineatly caught her sisters eye.

When they arrived at Marshal's home in his cave Fiona knocked only to recive no answer. This was odd. True he normally slept during the day but he would usually wake up to answer the door. She knocked again and began to worry. True he had gone out of his cave once or twice during the day since she had met him, but the umbrella he would use was beside the door where it normally was. She knocked once more, and her fear mounted an all time high as she heard a small groan shortly after. Kicking the door down she looked in shock at the dead man and near dead Marshal on the floor.

* * *

"This is preposterous!" Gumball shouted as he heard the report. Peppermint waitress gave a curticy "I'm sorry sir, but it seems that the hit man is dead. However it seems that Marshal Lee is just barely alive. I would say that a marshemllow should be capable of handling him." she told him quickly. "Really?" he said thinking "Fiona should have headed back to her tree fort. Marshal would not normally be up for several hours." he thought out loud. "Very well, I should probably send a male to finish him off but I don't know who in the kingdom may let slip any of this. I require you to finish him off. If what you said is true, it should not be too hard." Gumball said. Peppermint waitress curticyed again deeply and left to do as she had been told.

* * *

Fiona quickly went to Marshal's side. He tried to tell her to get away but his voice was little more than a croak and she didn't understand what he was saying. He already knew he couldn't move as he was, not on his own regard at least. He could hear a faint pounding. At first he had no idea what it was, but after a moment he realized he could hear her heart beat. It was not a good sign. He began to notice he was staring at her and salivating. He used what reserve strength he had left to turn his head away from her to keep from temptation as much as he could.

* * *

Peppermint waitress came into the cave and noticed the open, kicked down front door to Marshal's home. She figured it was logical that the hit man had done it, though she thought for sure it had been closed when she had found him dead, checking on his progress previously. She pulled out a wooden stake as she neared the open door. She stopped short of entering as she saw Fiona and Cake were already inside. She didn't know what to do. She began to back up, ready to leave before they noticed her. It was conincidental that it was this time that Marshal had lost his control over himself.

* * *

Fiona, having seen it happen once berfore, had been able to see the familiar look and actions he was giving and had backed away from him when he began to turn toward her again. He began to rise, ready to go after her when he saw Peppermint waitress. He may have only had a small bit of control but he used it now. Peppermint waitress began to feel fear as he looked at her. She became aware of the red stripes on her body and the hungry look only afirmed that was what he was looking at as well.

Looking to see what had grabbed Marshal's attention Cake and Fiona noticed the white and red inhabitant of the Candy kingdom. They also nticed the wooden stake in her hands, they had too good of an idea of why she had come there. That, however, didn't change Fiona's nature to help people. She knew Marshal was going after Peppermint waitress now, and she could only think of one way to keep him from doing so. She whipped her hat off, letting her hair fall out as she did so, and exposed her neck to the open. "Marshal! It's alright, if you need to, you can have my blood!" she said grabbing his attention again. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, but it seemed like his fangs had gotten longer somehow.

Marshal made his way to her, his eyes locked on her exposed neck as he licked his lips. Fiona was ready to for him to reach out and grab her and sink his fangs into her neck. She let out a startled shout when something else grabbed her before Marshal had reached her. She looked up to see Cake carrying her in one arm while she held Peppermint waitress in the other as she ran. Fiona had to say, Marshal had never looked scarier for the few meters he had chased them in all the time she had known him. He did stop though after they reached the mouth of the cave where streams of sunlight came through. He let out a loud hiss as he stopped. It sent chills up Fiona's spine to see him like this, it was scary how different he could be.

When Cake was possitive he wasn't going to follow them she put Fiona down, however she continued to carry Peppermint waitress. "Now then, why were you at Marshal's with that wooden stake?" Cake asked slowly with her eyes slit. "N-Nothing!" Peppermint waitress said quickly. Fiona decided to leave the interigation to Cake, having begun already to piece things together already. She smiled as she came across the field full of red flowers and began picking as many as she could carry. She had a good number when she came back. Cake still hadn't got anywhere with Peppermint waitress. "Cake, leave her. She wont say anything if she is determined, which she clearly is." she told her sister. Cake sighed and agreed with her sister.

They went back to the cave to find Marshal pacing back and forth the farthes he could get from the mouth in the shade. He quickly saw the two of them and tried to hide himself in hopes of ambushing them, however they didn't fall for it. They came to the edge of the shade and placed the flowers there. Seeing the red he began to come forward toward it. Fiona smiled as he came forward. Her smile widened as he began to quickly drink the red out of each of the flowers till they were all white.

Marshal held the last flower out toward Fiona with a nervious smile. "Sorry for the close call." he said scatching the back of his head. Fiona shook her head "It's alright, I know it wasn't your fault." she said hugging him. He was taken by surprise by the action. On their own acord, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. He smiled at the contact. After a few miniuts they broke apart. "Hey Marshal?" she began. He cocked his head to a side "Yeah?" he asked "Did you tell anyone we were dating, other than my sister?" Fiona asked. Marshal shook his head "No, why?" he asked confused. "I think I found out who is trying to kill you." Fiona said sadly. "Who?" he asked scratching his chin. "Prince Gumball."


	7. Moans

Marshal and Cake looked at her in shock. "Why would Gumwad want to kill me?" Marshal asked confused. "He was telling me earlier that I needed to stop being around you, that you were dangerous. When I said other wise he let slip that I was dating you. I think he thought you were dead all ready when he told me you had told him our relationship. When nothing seemed to be working he tried to say he was in love with me. Then, not long after we arrived Peppermint Waitress showed up with a wooden stake and wouldn't tell us why. If you ask me he is out to get rid of you or to stop us from dating." Fiona concluded.

They thought about it for a moment before they decided it made some sense. "But why?" Marshal wondered aloud. No one knew for sure, they could only speculate. The best they could come up with was that Gumball, or Gumwad as they all began calling him now, just didn't like him. Fiona and Cake looked at the dead hit man on the floor, they couldn't help worrying the same thing may happen after hearing what had happened from Marshal. Marshal seemed to read their thoughts "So, are we camping out at your house or mine?". Fiona thought about it for a moment "I think we should stay at your house. If we went to mine there is more chances to end up outside or in sunlight than here in your cave." she figured.

Cake seemed more reluctant at the idea of sleeping around a vampire, however she was even more so to leave her sister to do it alone. Following her thought, they stayed at Marshal's. Fiona noticed though that Cake seemed distracted. "What's up?" she asked her sister. Cake knew better than try to trick her sister or beat around the bush. "I miss Lord Monochromicorn." she said sadly. Fiona nodded her head in understanding. "Well, it isn't too far to the Candy kingdom. Not to mention you wont have to talk to Gumwad while there. Why don't you go visit him real quick? I can handle things here just fine." Fiona said with a smile. Cake seemed a little unsure if she should leave her alone but shook her head, in all likeliness if he wanted to bite her and went to he probably could even with her there.

Fiona watched as Cake left with a smile. Fiona looked at the lighting outside the cave and figured it would likely be dark in a little less than an hour. She saw Cake and had a good idea that she would likely be gone for more than a few hours while she was visiting her boyfriend. Fiona smiled wider, she was happy for her sister more than usual. She had never understood love or boyfriends or any of that stuff, now, thanks to Marshal, she did.

She turned back into the cave where Marshal looked at her. She knew the expression well, he was bored. It was plain he wanted to do something fun. Fiona sighed "So what do you want to do?" she asked knowing what ever it was he would decide she would be part of it. Marshal smiled and began to think. "I don't know." he said and grabbed her hand and began floating toward the mouth of the cave. The sun finished setting as they watched it. Fiona had to admit, even from the shadows in his cave, the sunset was beautiful. When it had fully set, leaving everything in shadow, Marshal pulled her again as he began floating forward.

"Hold on tight." he said. She gave him a confused look and gripped his hand tighter thinking that may have been what he meant. Marshal smiled mischievously and tugged her forward. The unexpected action caused her to stumble forward and into the waiting arms of Marshal. "Now hold on tight." he said with an obvious laugh in his voice. Fiona couldn't help the blush that came across her face as she held onto him tightly. He barely kept a chuckle from escaping when her grip tightened more as he began to float upward, her feet no longer touching the ground.

She looked down as they continued to float higher. Not even thinking about it, she swung her leg around him to keep a better hold on him and keep from falling. Marshal smiled as he changed his floating position from horizontal to vertical, as he floated in place. Fiona looked at him in confusion till she noticed how close they were. She looked down to keep from looking him in the eye and noticed their passion. Her arms where tightly around his neck and one of her legs was around his waist, and his arms were around her waist.

A blush spread across her cheeks as she looked up at Marshal, she knew he had planed this to happen. However he had also planed that she would do just that too. She was taken off guard as his lips met hers. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to smack him for tricking her the way he had, but at the same time didn't feel too angry. After a few moments of thinking about what to do she was surprised to find that her body had acted in her place, wrapping around him tighter as she kissed him back. She also became aware that she was making a sound, but hadn't noticed why or what the noise was. However Marshal did, and he liked the noise. He liked hearing her moan.

* * *

In the distance LSP was floating around talking about normal stuff with other another lumpy space person. "Oh My Glob man, you can't be serious!" he said after hearing something his friend had told him over the phone. "I mean, yeah, I always thought he was a little weird. I so need to tell everyone about this! I can't believe he's going out with _him_!" LSP said looking up. "OH MY GLOB MAN!" LSP said into the phone. _"What is it man?"_ the guy on the phone asked wanting to know. "Marshal is smooching with someone!" LSP said recognizing Marshal as he floated. _"Oh My Glob! Who is he smooching with!?" _the other asked. "Hang on, I'm going to get a closer look." LSP said creeping closer to the floating form. When he was close enough to see he nearly dropped the phone "Oh My Glob. I don't believe this. He's smooching Fiona." he said just over a whisper from shock. _"Fiona?! You mean the hero of all of Aaaah?! She is smooching Marshal!?"_ the other asked. "Yeah man." he answered. _"Is she fighting back or is she into it?"_ they asked wanting as much of this juicy gossip as possible. "I think she is moaning. She is SOOOO into it." LSP said as he watched them. "I need to make a few calls man." LSP said and hung up and began calling others to spread the word.

* * *

Marshal began to feel a familiar feeling, he didn't know if she was feeling the same thing or not though. In either case, he decided it was time to breath for them both. She leaned close to him as she panted. She felt really uncomfortable and a little itchy. She tried to rub her legs together in an attempt to relieve her problem only to realize too late that one of her legs was around Marshal waist. Marshal felt the movement and gasped slightly as he felt her waist rub against his. Fiona, for her part, felt something hard rub against her. She had no idea what it was, she knew it wasn't her leg, yet it felt good. Marshal had heard another moan and felt that she might feel the same way he was. "Should we go back to my place and continue?" he asked with a nervous smile. Fiona wasn't sure what 'continue' was in this case, but so far she had liked everything. She nodded slowly, she wasn't sure why; like many things recently; but she felt both excited and scared.

Marshal floated back toward his cave and into his house where he finally touched the ground. Though they were on the ground neither made a move to let go or change position. Surprisingly it was Fiona who made the first move by relocking her lips on his. Marshal wasn't about to complain about it though as his tong darted out and licked her lips. She didn't think about it when her lips parted, letting it go further in to explore.

When they parted Marshal looked at her, she could see something in his eyes _Longing?_ "Do you want to continue still?" he asked, making sure if she may of had second thoughts. "Yes. Please." she said in a way that sounded almost desperate. Some part of her subconscious knew what was coming, and wanted it; the rest of her was completely in the dark except that she wanted him, what she wanted of him was also in the dark. Marshal let go of her and grabbed her hand and began leading her. She followed, not sure where they were going. If she had actually thought about she would have known but her mind was on _Why did he stop?_

She looked around his room, unsure why he had stopped there. He looked at her with a knowing smile he knew she was completely new to this and had no idea what she was in for, yet neither did he fully. True he knew more about it, but he had never done it himself. He decided to start off with something simple and removed his shirt. She looked at him with wide eyes and a blush that had spread slightly past her cheeks. "M-Marshal?" she asked, not sure what he was doing entirely. He had let go of her when he had entered the room, now he came back to her and pulled her into the room and toward his bed. He had already decided though, if she got too scared or decided she wasn't ready for this he wouldn't force her.

He sat her down on the edge of the bed, she thought for a moment he was going to tell her something or other but was much happier she found when he began kissing her again. Her arms went around his neck, drawing him closer. She had fallen back while doing this on accident and had pulled him with her so that he was now just over top of her. She didn't care if the position had changed though. Right now she just wanted Marshal; and for now she got that by kissing him. After she had started Marshal followed kissing her back to the bed while her arms found themselves wrapping around his chest rather than his neck this time.

Marshal knew if this kept on too much longer he may not be able to stop if she were to change her mind. He decided to take the next step, he figured if she didn't get frightened from it she would only have one other step to really be afraid of. He reached down and began fingering her from outside her clothes. She gasped at the sudden action and began squirming slightly, but it didn't seem like she was rejecting it in any way. In fact it seemed she was trying to encourage it. Marshal put a little more pressure behind his fingers. Fiona was beginning to understand things a little better, true she was still at a lost for what was going to happen but she had an idea of what she should do. The way she saw it, if he was giving her this good of a feeling from stoking her there then it should work the other way around too.

Marshal gasped slightly when he felt her hand through his pants. He began to wonder if he had somehow fell asleep and was dreaming this all again, it seemed too good to be possible. However, his dreams had never felt so real. She began to feel very uncomfortable, and she began to think that if she perhaps took some of her clothes off she might feel better. But she couldn't do it, she was a girl, right? Yet at the same time, she felt really uncomfortable.

Marshal looked her squirming with a pained look on her face. He was able to put two and two together. "Fiona, if your uncomfortable, you can take your clothes off too." he told her. She blushed bright scarlet at the words. "But-" she couldn't find the words to explain what she was thinking. Marshal smiled. "What will it take for you to see that it is fine?" he asked. She looked at him uncomfortably. Her eyes had fallen downward. "Fine, you take off your pants." she said it jokingly, and Marshal knew it. Marshal shrugged, smile unwavering. "Ok."

Fiona turned to look back at him in surprise to find that he had indeed taken off his pants and was now in nothing but a pair of black boxers with skulls on them. She was too shocked to say anything, so Marshal took the initiative "Your turn." he said happily. She snapped out of her shocked state, unsure what to do. She felt embarrassed. "If you don't want to you don't have to," he told her. She looked back up at him to see what he was going to say next. "but it would let me know if I'm doing things right." he said with a shy smile. She wasn't sure if it was the words or the smile, but Fiona felt less scared and embarrassed. She also found that she was becoming more uncomfortable as she sat, without Marshal touching her. _Maybe if I take some things off I'll feel it even more._ she thought as she reached down to remove the most uncomfortable piece of clothing she had on, her skirt.

Marshal was a bit surprised that she had actually taken it off, but at the same time he was in no way going to complain. He took little time to join back with her, continuing where they had left off. Marshal was grateful he had taken his pants off, she could better tell where he was at now and had wrapped her hand around his man hood as she rubbed it. To accommodate and give her more he slipped a hand under her shirt and began messaging her breasts. _There's that sound again. Why do I keep making it?_ she wondered as another moan emitted from her throat. She closed her mouth and focused on not making any sound. Marshal frowned "Don't stop, I like that sound." he said pinching her nipple slightly. She couldn't help it as another moan slipped out.

He continued with his administrations but he couldn't wait any longer, it was either yes or no. "Fiona" he said slipping his hand into her panties where he rubbed her directly "can I take this to the next stage?" he asked her. She didn't know what the last stage meant but ever fiber of her seemed to scream for more. She nodded shakily.

Marshal slipped off her panties and pulled his down so that his hardened member was in the open. "Are you sure your fine with this?" ha asked to make sure. She looked down a bit scared, but when she looked up at him she seemed less scared "Yes." she said carefully. He smiled at her. "Thank you. This will likely hurt a little at the beginning, but it will feel better soon." he told her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, her head buried in his chest.

It happened it one swift motion, he buried himself deep inside of her and her nails went into his back as she let out a small sound of pain. He stroked her head, his fingers going through her hair. His breath was coming out fast, it had felt so good for him but he could tell it hadn't for her. "J-just let me know when it stops hurting." he told her but she shook her head. "Just keep going. I need to work this out." she told him.

He hesitated for a moment but she looked up at him with a look of determination. He nodded and began a slow rhythm. His breath came out quickly as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. Steadily he began to pick up his pace as he felt the need to hit his climax. Later Fiona would realize how lucky she was that Mashal was a vampire, causing him to be cold blooded and needing a longer time to cum. As he began to speed up he noticed that her nails had stopped going into him and she was beginning to moan again. He smiled as he began going faster and harder.

He began to feel that he was close he went to give her warning but felt her contracting around him "Marhsal!" she said holding him tight as she came around him. The extra push sent him over the edge and it wasn't even two thrusts till he came inside her.

He felt like all his energy was spent as he laid down on her. He felt like he was going to sleep when a smell caught his attention. He just caught himself from biting her. He smacked his forehead in aggravation,_ despite all that had just happened, it seemed to only make me want to bite her more!_ Fiona looked at him through tired confused eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked him, rubbing one of her eyes. "I'm going to go to the Nether world for a while, I need to figure something out and it's the only place I can think to find it out." he said about to float away. "Can it wait? Till later, maybe?" she asked shyly, wanting to be with him longer. Marshal smiled sadly "Ok, I can wait a little longer." he said and decided to wait till she fell asleep, which didn't take long.


	8. Love

Cake looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes at what he had just told her. "Is that true Honey?" she asked he nodded his head and scratched the ground. "So that's why Prince Gumball was trying to keep Fiona away from him." she said before her eyes widened. "Sugar-cakes! I left them alone together!" she shouted as she began running back. She had been with Lord Monochromicorn for several hours before the subject had come up. In fact she was sure she could see the first rays of the sun as it began to rise.

* * *

Fiona woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around slightly confused as to why she was in Marshal's bed when it all came back to her. She smiled at the memory before she frowned, realizing he had already left for the Nether world while she had been asleep. She got up and gathered her clothes before going to the bathroom to take a bath. "Sugar?! You here?! Where are you baby?!" she heard Cake shouting and running around. "I'm in the bathroom taking a bath Cake." she yelled so she would know. "Are you alright baby?! Did he bite you anywhere!?" she yelled from outside the door. "No, he hasn't." Fiona said as she got out and began drying off. "Where is he now!?" Cake asked. Fiona began getting dressed "He said he was going to the Nether world to try to figure something out." Fiona said. She began to feel weak suddenly, but shook it off as she went out to her sister.

Cake began looking her over despite the fact she had told her she hadn't been bitten. Cake sniffed her "You smell a little different." she said. Fiona looked at her confused. "Maybe it's the soap?" she asked, not sure. "No, it seems like it's something else. In fact you rather smell a little like Marshal, but I searched everywhere and don't see any bite marks." Cake said. Fiona looked at her confused. Cake jumped slightly as a thought came to mind, her eyes narrowed as she looked at her sister. Fiona looked at her confused. "Fiona sweetie, have you done anything strange or new with Marshal recently?" she asked. Fiona blushed as she thought of the night before. Cake's jaw dropped "You went and did tier 15 didn't you!?" she shouted. "I don't know." Fiona said, having not known what it was.

Cake's eyes narrowed more "Did he take his pants and underpants off and, while you had yours off too, stick the thing that is between his legs between yours?" she asked. Fiona's entire face went red "So that was what tier 15 was." she said. Cake face palmed "You both actually did it. Sugar, it's non-base name is sex. You had _sex_ with him!" Cake said emphasizing sex. Fiona looked at her with a nervous smile. "Oh boy, this is going to be even harder now." Cake said. Fiona looked at her confused when she felt a even weaker for some reason.

* * *

Marshal was in the Nether world where he began looking for the one person he would rather not meet, but was likely the only one who could answer his questions. He found the house and rang the bell and waited for a moment "May I ask who this is?" a person asked with a microphone. "Marshal Lee, I need to talk to her." he said. The gates opened quickly and he walked toward the front door which opened to show a woman he still was angry at. "Marshal!" the woman yelled with a smile. "Hi mom." he said reluctantly. "What brings you here?" she asked him, knowing him well enough to know it must of been big. Marshal scratched the back of his head as he tried to find the right words.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, she could tell he was nervous about the topic. "W-well,...Um." he suddenly felt awkward about the entire thing. She sighed getting an idea of what it could be from his actions "Is it a girl?" she asked. He jumped slightly "Well, not exactly. She's involved but it's something else." he said feeling so weird to be talking about it at all. "First question, have you bit her yet?" she asked walking inside the house with him following. "That's my problem, no matter how close I get to her, the more I want to bite her. I tried avoiding her once and I suffered for it." he said, having gotten past the bigger hurdle that had been stopping him. "It's instinctual, the more you love them the more you wish to turn them." she told him. However he could tell she wanted to know more "Two questions at once now, first is she the last human; Fiona; and second have you both had sex?" she asked. He was reluctant to answer them, but he did.

* * *

Fiona looked at Cake confused "So that is why? He was trying to protect me from Marshal since he would want to turn me on instinct?" Fiona asked, Cake nodded "I think you should really think twice about the whole thing sweet-cheeks." Cake told her. Fiona looked at her "No." Cake looked at her with wide eyes. "He'll try to bite you! He'll kill you and make you a vampire!" Cake shouted, waving her arms. "I don't care." Fiona said. Her eyes widened as she collapsed, her body seemed so heavy and she felt so weak.

* * *

Marshal's eyes widened "WHAT?!" he shouted after hearing what she had said. "If you came inside her there is a 90% chance she will become pregnant, and if she does and remains human she is guaranteed to die. The child, or even children if you have more than one, will fed off her directly. She will be bled out from the inside by them." she told him again. He held his head in his hands "You might want to hurry, she is likely feeling the effects about now if she is carrying. It doesn't take long for the effect to be felt. I guess Fiona has about three days at max to live" she warned him.

She was rather surprised how quickly he moved. She smiled to herself when he was gone. "Looks like I really can't take her soul after all, he likes her too much." she shook her head as she fixed her statement "No, he loves her too much." She smiled to herself as she imagined what would of happened had everyone been the opposite gender, her being a guy, Marshal being a girl, and Fiona being a boy. She smiled as she imagined how she would have likely not cared and would have taken their soul anyway.

* * *

Cake looked at Fiona with wide eyes, she was a little pale. Fiona tried to stand up again but couldn't find the strength and fell back onto the ground. "What's wrong sugar-cakes?!" Cake asked as she tried to look her over. Fiona shook her head "I don't know, I just feel so weak." Fiona said. Her eyes closed, she felt so tired. Cake picked her up, she needed to get her to the Candy Kingdom so that they could find out what to do. She took her straight to Gumball who began looking her over. "I don't see anything that could be causing the dilemma, I'll have to examine her over more carefully." he said and took her to an examining room so he could look for anything.

* * *

Marhsal looked his house top from bottom but couldn't find Fiona or Cake. Tried to calm down to think "Ok ok, if she began to feel bad they would likely take her to Gumwad. But didn't we all decide to avoid him?" he shook his head as he changed to his monstrous bat form and flew at max speed trying to get the Cady Kingdom in a hurry.

* * *

Gumball looked her over carefully trying to find anything he could that could be causing her to grow so weak in so little time. A blood test he had begun to take came back and he looked it over. His eyes widened as he looked at it. He took the result and went out to Cake who was sitting in a waiting room. "How is she?" she asked quickly. "Pregnant." he answered. Her eyes widened at the news "My sister is pregnant?!" she said before she shook off her shock "But what is wrong with her?" she asked. He shook his head "It was all I have found so far, I figured I should tell you." he said as he went back to her.

* * *

Marshal changed back to his normal form as he got closer to the Candy Kingdom and floated invisible the rest of the way. He managed to get around till he found Fiona on an examining table, it seemed that Gumball was out at the moment. He looked her over, he could tell she wasn't doing well. He stopped being invisible as he shook her, trying to wake her up. Her eyes began to open and she looked at him with blurred eyes "Marshal?" she asked. He smiled before he found himself stuck to the wall by a sudden force.

Gumball held something in his hands, it had a golden yellow like substance coming out of it. Looking at himself he saw that similar stuff was holding him to the wall, what ever it was it was thick and sticky. Fiona went to sit up "Marshal!" she yelled but couldn't get herself up. Gumball frowned "He's the one that did this to you." he said simply. Fiona looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Your carrying his offspring, and they are killing you." he said simply, he had known when he had told Cake.

Fiona's eyes widened and a hand went to her stomach "I'm carrying his offspring?" she asked. "Yes, and they are killing you. There is only one way to stop you from dying." he said. She looked at him confused as grabbed something. "I have to kill them before they kill you." he said. Her eyes widened and she managed to find the strength to push herself off the bed. He followed her and went to abort her pregnancy. She grabbed his arm and managed to keep him from touching her with the object. "Fiona, if I don't do this you will die!" he told her. "You will not touch them." she said as she pushed him away.

She looked at Marshal "I'm sure there is at least one other way." she said. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Their yours, I'm sure they'll survive such a thing." she said with a smile. Gumball's eyes widened "You mean you'd allow him murder you?!" he asked. She glared at him "He wouldn't be killing me, he'd be saving me." she said simply, stunning both of them. "Fiona, think about it for a moment. If you let him do that you will no longer be human! I apologize for bringing this up once again, but you are likely the last of your kind! If he turns you, you will be classified as a vampire, and your previous race will be extinct for all we know!" Gumball told her. She nodded her head "I know, but do you really think I liked being the only human? It's lonely really. How would you feel if you were the only candy person? Like this, at least I will know there are definitely more like me." she said with a smile.

She looked at Marshal and smiled. He looked at her sadly "You won't feel the same afterwards." he said. She looked at him confused. His head lowered "You wont be able to go out in sunlight directly, wont be able to hang out with people normally, people will fear you constantly for what you are, and you wont be able to eat the things you used to love." he said sadly. She sighed "I already knew most of that, but if they don't want to accept me for who I am rather than what than they wouldn't be good friends now would they?" she said. He looked at her "What about when most your friends leave you?" he asked. She shrugged "Then they weren't good friends like I said." she told him.

He began to shake slightly as tears began to form in his eyes. "Marshal, I don't think I'll regret this. I think if I let him kill what we made I will though." she said. Gumball looked at her then at Marshal. "You truly feel that way about him?" he asked. She nodded her head, forcing herself to stay awake where she was still feeling very weak. He sighed and grabbed something before throwing it at Marshal. The liquid began dissolving the stuff holding him to the wall. Marshal looked at him confused "Just be done with it." Gumball said as he walked out of the room.

Marshal looked at Fiona for a moment as she smiled at him. He swallowed as he walked toward her. "Are you sure your ok with this?" he asked. She nodded. "This will hurt a little." he warned her. She smiled "I'll just have to work through it like I had last time." she said as she took her hat off, letting her hair out and exposing her neck to him. She looked at him and smiled, she was sure that his fangs had grown longer as he looked at her neck. He leaned forward and opened his mouth before sinking his fangs into her neck.

Reflexive tears formed in her eyes and she about screamed from the pain, however he knew she would and covered her mouth with his hand muffling it. He couldn't stop himself as he continued to drink deeply from her, till she was completely void of blood. He let go and looked down at her, his bite having already begun it's work as her breathing became more labored in her unconsciousness. He placed his hand on her stomach with a found smile, he knew he was going to be a father now to the one who was inside.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should end it here or not. I think I'll leave that to you guys. Should it stop here or should it have a chapter or two more?**


	9. Marriage

Marshal picked Fiona up and placed her back on the table in hopes it would be at least a little more comfortable for a few moments. With that done he went out to talk to Cake. Cake's eyes weld with tears, making it obvious that Gumball had already told her what had happened. "S-So, it's done? My little sugar-pie's-" she stopped, unable to finish her sentence. "Hey Cake, I know you don't like me but, be strong for her will ya? I know she said all that stuff but she's going to need as many friends as she can to get used to this." he told her, scratching the back of his head. She nodded "If it's for my sis, then I do my best!" she said, whipping the tears away as best she could.

He turned back around to go back and get Fiona when another floated over to him. "So you and Fiona are a real thing now? I mean like 'real' real?" LSP asked. Marshal looked at him for a moment before nodding. "How did you know about that at all?" he asked confused. "Psht! I totes saw you guys makin-out the other night. So she's a vampire now, or what?" he asked, texting on a cell phone. Marhsal sighed, it was going to get out sooner or later and he knew LSP would spread it faster than any other could; except maybe another Lumpy Space person, _maybe_. "Yeah, she's a vampire." he told him. "Oh My Glob! Awesome!" he said, his fingers texting like nuts.

Marshal looked at him confused "You think it's cool?" he asked. LSP nodded "Totes man, now she can hang with us all the time and even do new awesome stuffs. I mean, as long as she doesn't do crap like bite us; though that would be so globin awesome~!" he said, pausing for a moment from his texting as he imagined Fiona biting him. LSP floated out of the room, testing like mad; though it was now likely a blog of some type of his new image of Fiona. Marshal looked out the window to find that there were several others out there, somehow all knowing Fiona was there and already hearing how she was a vampire now. He was amazed how none of them seemed unhappy, several seemed to be smiling.

He looked toward the room she was in and smiled _Looks like she really has a lot of good friends._ he thought. He floated into the room and picked her up. He frowned as he realized how the sun was out. He shook his head, smiling, as he realized he had likely been burned badly when he had came here in the first place. However, that didn't change the fact he needed to get her to a better place for her change. Now, not only did he have to worry about himself, but keep her from the sun too. "You know baby-cakes, I _can still_ stretch and shade the both of you." Cake said, walking into the room and seeing his puzzled look. "Thanks Cake, that would help a ton." he said with a nod.

Following what she had said, he picked up Fiona and together they took her back to his place. He placed her in his bed and went down to his living room where he had left Cake. "You sure she'll be comfortable in that bed? Your couch is still painful to sit in." she grumbled standing up rubbing her back. He nodded "I don't really float when I'm asleep, so of course it would have to be comfortable." he said. She sighed "You need to do the same for all your furniture too." she said under her breath.

She sighed and sat on the ground, finding it more comfortable than his couch. "So how long will this take?" she asked him. He shrugged "It could take anywhere from a day to a week." he told her. She nodded in understanding. "It wont be that long, perhaps a few hours since she's pregnant." a new voice said. Marshal jumped "What the glob! How did you get out of the Neither world, mom?!" he asked. She shook her head "You really think your the only one who can go back and forth? I can too, but I can't steal souls if I do it myself; so I never saw much point in it." she explained.

"Wait, so since she's pregnant she'll turn faster?" Cake asked, realizing what she had said. She nodded "I would give it two, three hours at the maximum." she said, sitting on the couch. Cake couldn't help but stare at her, she couldn't comprehend how she could be comfortable sitting there. Marshal ignored the both of them and instead watched Fiona incase she, indeed, woke up.

He was rather surprised to find that an hour and forty-five minutes later she was sitting up and poking her fangs. She looked at him in surprise, having been too busy playing with her new fangs to have noticed him sitting there. She smiled at him before hugging him. He looked at her in shock before wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She pushed herself back a little and looked down at her stomach. Letting go of him fully she placed a hand on it fondly. Marshal sighed "Come on, we need to get something in you for the both of you. You and the child." he said smiling. She nodded, though a little shakily "I hope your planning to teach me how to drink from apples and such, right?" she asked. He nodded "Don't worry, I'm not going to have you attack anyone like that." he told her.

They went to the living room to find the two in there. "When are you two getting married?" she asked. The both of them looked at her, frozen. "Mom! Why are you even here!?" he asked annoyed. "Because I wanted to see my eventual daughter-in-law who carries my grandchildren." she said simply. Marshal face palmed "Say that sooner. Well, you've seen her; can you leave already?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment before standing and heading toward the door "Fine, but if you don't get married some time soon I am taking her soul after she gives birth." she said, leaving on that happy note.

Marshal sighed and pulled Fiona along to the kitchen. He searched the cabinets and fridge, only managing to find a few apples. "You don't keep the place stocked up too much, do you?" she more stated. He nodded "For the most part I just grabbed something while I was messing around having fun." he told her. She accepted that, it sounded like something he would do. "So, how do I do this?" she asked him, grabbing one of the apples. Marshal smiled "Well, there is something I wanted to ask before that." he told her. She looked at him confused. "I sort of wish mom hadn't made this seem a little forced, but-" he paused and went down on one knee "Will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a box with a ring in it. She looked at it, tears forming in her eyes "Yes." she said, hugging him tightly.

* * *

**Ten years later**

"Momma, where do babies come from?" Fiona looked down at her son. "Dad said he doesn't know!" he said annoyed. Fiona looked at him, sweating ever so slightly "You'll find out one day sweet heart." she told him, avoiding the question. Her son looked at her annoyed before going to another room, she smiled as she heard him pose the question to her sister. "Auntie Cake, where do babies come from? Mom and Dad wont tell me."

She smiled to herself as she heard Cake shouting how he was too young for such things. "Why do you seem so happy?" Marshal asked, snaking his arms around her from behind. She leaned into him "The usual." she said simply. He nibbled her neck ever so slightly "Marshal! Not in the kitchen." she scolded him, though with a smile. He grinned "Should we go to a different room then?" he asked. She sighed "I need to tell you something Marhsal." she said. He looked at her, waiting for what she wanted to tell him. She placed a hand on her stomach "I think I'm pregnant again." she told him.

He looked at her in surprise before placing a hand on her stomach, smiling softly. "It should be easier the second time, I hope. We learned quite a bit from our first." she said. He nodded "After him, this will seem like a breeze." he agreed. "Will anyone tell me where babies come from?!" their son asked. Marshal raised an eyebrow as he looked at him. "Why do you want to know that so much?" he asked. He shrugged "I just want to know." he said simply. "Come on, tell me already daddy!" he said. Marshal shrugged "I don't know where they come from." Marshal told him, floating out of the room. "Liar!" he shouted, floating after him. Fiona smiled as she grabbed another apple and drank the red out of it.

They had little to warn them that the second child was actually not easier than the first. It may have been if it had been another boy, but this time it had been a daughter. Fiona smiled at Marshal while she held her baby. "Something tells me, she'll be nothing like our son." she told him. He sighed "Looks like this will be fun. I can't wait to see how this one grows." his mother said suddenly. They turned to look at her, their son beside her. "So THAT is where babies come from." he said, his eyes wide. "MOM!" Marshal shouted. She shrugged "He would have learned it sooner or later." she told him. Fiona couldn't help but laugh. She had been a vampire for nearly eleven years now, and had still not come to regret it in the slightest. If anything she had only come to love it more.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed a bit short or rushed, I couldn't think on this chapter very well. I hope you guys enjoyed it though!**


End file.
